


Family

by RaylouiseB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling, Diapers, Family, Infantilism, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kas and Faith always wanted a family, but never thought that their search would bring them to two special "little" boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eastlane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, its my first ever Infantilism story, my story is going to be quite long but I hope you enjoy it. :-)  
> I'll apologise for my spelling and probably my grammar too :-)

Chapter 1  
Eastlane was the last place that Kas and Faith Mayne thought they would ever end up. The building looked nice from the outside. It was like most old fashion British manor house, with white brick and tall round pilers at the front entrance.  
Looking up from their car window, Kas and Faith could feel each other get tense.  
"It's going to be fine love" Kas says taking his wife's hand in his.  
"I cant help but worry Kas, what if none of them like us? what if our baby isn't here or......or what if he or she.....Ouch!" Faith turned to look at her husband who had just nipped her fingers with his teeth.  
"Your panicking, everything is going to be ok" still with her hand at his lips, Kas places a little kiss on Faiths pram.  
Looking up to his wife, seeing her give him a warm smile made him relax more knowing she was okay. They had both been waiting for so long for this appointment at The Eastlane AB adoption centre, both Kas and Faith couldn't believe today was the day they might have n adult baby of their own. 

Kas and Faith had been trying for a natural baby, but nothing seemed to work. When the doctor told the couple that Faith was incalculable of getting pregnant it broke their hearts. They looked to adopted but they got turned away so many times they couldn't take it any more. When they thought their chance for a family was over. Their closest friends Jason and Peter suggested to adopt an adult baby. Kas and Faith had never thought to adopted an adult baby before. The couple had always loved Jason and Peters "little" Mark, his real age was twenty-seven, but his headspace age was around four to five year old. When ever they came to visit, Kas and Faith always found themselves dotting so much time to their friends boy. After taking some time to think things through and spending time looking after Mark some weekends. Kas and Faith decided that maybe having an adult baby was for them.  
Doing some research and getting everything prepared such as setting up a nursery, car seat, toys and other things they thought they need. They started to look t finding their could be child. Looking though news ads, internet searches and asking peoples advice. The most menaced place to was Eastlane AB Adoption Centre. The centre was just outside of London in an old English manor house, be converted into a home for adult babes to live until they find forever homes. 

Walking through the large wooden doors, Kas steps in hand with Faith to the reception. the first thing they noticed was how quite it was. The entrance hall echoed there footsteps up to the desk set up in front of a grand staircase.  
Sitting behind the desk was a young blond women filling way at her nails, to Faith she came across as a bit bored chewing away at a big peace of pink gum. Looking up to Kas with an unsure expression, he just gave her a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Umm...Hello we have an appointment with Dr Finn" Kas said a bit loader then he normally talked. The women looks up with a glare "Can I take your names?" she groaned in a strong Essex accent.  
"Mr and Mrs Mayne" Faith said biting her lip.  
The typing of the keyboard filled the empty hall, the place seemed so empty, it was hard to believe there was anyone but the receptionist. "Mr and Mrs Mayne your appointment with Dr Finn is in the west wing" the women chewed on her gum loudly looking up at the couple. Kas gritted his teeth together, he couldn't stand gum chewing it made him cringe hearing it.  
"Which way is the west wing please?" Faith asked trying to move things along.  
Giving out a load sigh and rolling her eyes, the women points to the white double doors to the left of her "It's that way, follow the sigh for room 16 consulting area"  
"Thank you" Faith fake smiled starting to pull Kas along with her. Pushing the doors, they waited till were far from ear shot to let out a load breath.  
"Oh my life I didn't like her" Kas says looking back at the doors.  
"I could tell, nether did I" Faith chuckled.  
"Babe I know your an Essex girl, but I am so glad your nothing like that" he wrap his arms around Faiths waist to be her close.  
"Oh shut up!" Faith laughs in a fake Essex accent.  
"Please don't ever do that again" Kas smiles before kissing his Essex girl on the lips. "Come on lets find where we need to go" he added before giving one last kiss.  
Walking down the hall it still was surprising how quiet it was, they thought a place like this would be full of life, but all they could hear were their own footsteps on the cold wood floor. Following the sighs of the consulting area, the couple came across another set of white double doors with Room 16 above. Holding one of the doors open Kas let Faith go in first.

Coming in to the room they find a seating area in the middle of the room. Along the wall the wall the chairs were facing were glass windows looking into another room.  
Looking through the glass both Kas and Faith couldn’t help but smile at what they see. The room was large and bright with colour everywhere. Also in the room to their delight where small groups of adult babies and their carers.  
It had became clear that no one could see them on their side of the glass, which Kas was pleased about because he knew he was grinning like a fool.  
“Oh Kas they look so precious”  
Kas turned to look at his wife, her smile was as big as his, but he could see in her eyes she was ready to give all her love to one of the little ones.  
As they watched the “littles” play, Faith walked along the glass keeping her eyes on them, just before she reaches the end, she finds two littles sitting together outside of the other groups close to the glass window. Stopping in front of them Faith watched as they played. Both littles where boys playing with some colourful wooden blokes.  
One of the boys was taller then the other, but only by a small bit, his face was hidden by his long golden hair.  
The other boy was easer to see, he was looking down as he put one block on top of the other, his short brown hair hung over his eyes just reaching the end of his small noise. With a red pacifier bobbing slowly in his mouth, he sat cross legged showing off his white diaper under his baggy blue T-shirt and small white ankle socks.  
Not taking her eyes off the boy, Faith could feel a hand on her shoulder. “You okay love” Kas asked. Faith looked up at Kas then back to the boys, “These two look sweet” she says pointing at the glass. Looking for himself, Kas sees the boys, “Do you think one of them might be “the one” he asks. Faith tilts her head, studying each boy she couldn’t bring herself to close. Maybe not just one of them she thinks.  
Kas had a feeling that he knew what his wife was thinking knowing Faith pretty much his hole life, he knows her little quirks. If she tilts her head and bits her lip she was debating with herself, probably not just wanting to pick one, but she hadn’t bit her lip yet so maybe…...oh no never mind she wants both. Kas laughs to himself, he looks back to the boys, they were cute. Maybe!  
Being pulled out of their gaze, the couple hear the door open, seeing a tall red haired man in a white lab coat had come into the room. “Hello are you Mr and Mrs Mayne?” he asked looking down at his pad in his hand.  
“Yes hi, I'm Kas and this is my wife Faith” Kas says holding out his hand.  
“I’m Dr Richard Finn” the man takes Kas hand giving a good handshake, letting go Dr Finn ushered everyone to take a seat on the chairs. “I believe your looking to adopt a little today”  
“That’s what we’re hoping” Faith says taking Kas hand.  
“What are you looking for, our littles rage in ages from new-born to ten years”  
“We were looking for around new-born to two years” Faith could feel her face turn a little pink.  
“Really! Not many people want a little that young” Dr Finn stated looking a bit surprised. “We have a hand full of littles around that age” he added taping away at his pad bring up files.  
Faith looked back at the two boys, they were still in view from were they sat. Biting her lip she tried to hold her smile as she watched them.  
“What can you tell us about those two?” Kas asks pointing at the boys.  
Dr Finn followed the finger to see the boys “Hmm let me bring up their files” he said swiping his fingers across the screen.  
“Right… First is Russell” he says showing the screen with a picture of the blond boy “Russell’s real age twenty-one, headspace age one to two years. He is 5’1, blonde hair, green eyes, from Harlow, Essex. Has no known family, has been at Eastlane for three years” As Dr Finn talked about “Russell” Faith could feel her heart flutter hearing about him, Russell sounded perfect he was just under her height of 5’6 and Kas was 6’5 so everyone was small to him.  
“Next we have Gabriel real age eighteen, headspace new-born to 18 months. He is 4’1, brown hair, blue eye, from Cromer, Norfolk, no living family and has been here for four years” Dr Finn finished talking he watched as the couple look on at the littles.  
Kas turned to Faith, she looked so content at that moment he told tell she had fallen for both the boys.  
“Can we meet both of them please?” Kas asked, Faith came out of her thoughts when she hears his question.  
“Of course, If you would follow me, we can go into the play room” getting up, the three adults walked up to the glass window, pulling on a leaver, Dr Finn slides it open.  
Walking in the noise of the littles taking and playing filled the room. Trying not to skip over to the boys, Faith kept a good hold of Kas’s hand. Unknown to her, Kas was struggling himself, he could feel his face ache with the smile he had.  
As they got closer both the boys look up at them. Russell’s hair falls back form his face reviling his bright green eyes.  
“Hello there you two, how are you today?” Dr Finn asked the littles in a cooing voice.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Russell didn’t want to get up this morning, the softness of his onesie and blankets were so comfortable he could have spent his hole day there in his crib. Sadly he didn’t get his way, when one of the female carer comes up to the crib and lowers the metal side rail.   
“Morning Russell bear, did you have a good sleep?” she asked rubbing his back.   
Russell pecked out from under his cover, seeing the young looking women smiling at him, he liked this carer, she was always nice to him compared to some of the others, she was always smilies and laughter when ever he saw her.  
“Come on baby its time to get up, you’ve a hole day of playing to do” she chuckled pulling at the blanket.   
Russell let out a small whine when he felt his blanket come away. “No June”   
“Oh hey now flower you can’t stay in bed all day, anyway we need to change you into a clean diaper” she said patting his padded bum.   
Sitting up, Russell felt the cool wetness between his legs, he didn’t like the feeling of a cold wet diaper. Rubbing one of his eyes, Russell let out a small yawn.   
“Lets go get you changed and get some breakfast in that tummy” June says holding out her hands.   
Taking hold of both her hands, Russell lifts himself out of his crib to stand next to June, most the other carers could lift him, but June was a lot smaller. Russell himself wasn’t tall at 5’1 but when the top of June’s head just reached under his chin he could never expect her to lift him. Other carers always joked at how small June was, saying she should be a resident not a worker. But June never seemed to care what anyone said.  
“Lets get you ready” walking over to one of the changing tables. Russell sat on the edge and waited for June to come back with clean cloths and a changing surplice.   
Looking around the room, Russell noticed that the other cribs in his shared room were empty. June must have let him sleep in he thought.   
“Okay lye down for me lovely”   
Staring up at the tiled sealing Russell lay still while June removed his onesie and diaper. As June worked to get him cleaned up, Russell brings his hand up to his mouth starting to suck on the side of his parm, feeling his hand on his tongue Russell felt more relaxed as a new diaper was taped around his waist.   
Feeling his hand being pulled away and a rubber nipple against his lips. Russell looked down to see June holding the other end of the pacifier still smiling down at him. “Here you go silly bean, I need your hand free so I can get you dressed.   
Taking the pacifier fully, Russell let out a long sigh. Giving it a few small sucks, he relaxed again, he prefer his hand but was just as content with his pacifier.   
“Okay Hun, sit up for me, so I can get your bodysuit on before your shorts”  
Doing as he was asked Russell looked down at his diaper, he liked the ones June picks, all covered in characters from Finding Nemo, he poked at the image of Dory, making him smile behind his pacifier.   
Next thing he knew all he could see was yellow over his head, giving a small giggle. Russell popped his head through the white coloured neck hole.   
“There we go, now lye back down and lift that cute little butt up” June asked giving Russell tummy a tickle. Giving another giggle Russell couldn’t help laughing at June saying he had a cute butt. 

Once Russell was dressed. Both him and June walked hand in hand to the dining hall. Taking a free table June helped Russell into one of the high-chairs. “Okay, I’m going to get your breakfast and a bottle I'll be right back” she said pushing Russell hair back. Giving a nod, Russell watched June walk away.   
Looking around the room, there were other littles with their carers. Most of them sat in their high-chairs, while only some sat on their carers laps being bottle feed.   
Scoping the room Russell finally clapped eyes on who he was looking for, far in one of the corners tables Russell spotted a large man sitting with one leg over the other and on his lap was one of the smallest littles.   
In nothing but a white diaper, blue T-shirt and ankle socks, he was being held with his head rested in the cress of the man's muscular arm. The large man was busy talking with another carer while holding the end of the bottle that the little nursed on with his eyes closed.   
Russell smiled when he found his friend Gabriel, Gabriel was the only other little Russell would spend time with, the others wasn’t very nice to ether him or Gabriel, most of them had older headspaces then them. Russell and Gabriel were the youngest specially Gabriel he could be so little, Russell felt like he had to protect him like a big brother.   
Coming out of his thoughts Russell noticed June returning with a bowl of warm cereal and a bottle of milk.   
“Gabe” Russell pointed to the corner. June looked over giving Gabriel’s carer a smile.   
“You can go see Gabe in a bit handsome, but you need to eat first” June says putting the bowl down on the high-chairs tray.   
Russell frowned behind his pacifier, that’s not what he wanted to hear.   
“Hey now, no pouting pretty boy, Gabriel will be there when your finished” pulling out Russell’s pacifier with a pop, June brings the spoon up to his mouth. Giving June a glare Russell opened his mouth.

After breakfast all the littles where taken into the playroom. Once June left Russell to go his own thing, he started to search for Gabriel, walking past the other littles playing, Russell ended up finding Gabriel by himself at one end of the room.   
“Gabe” Russell smiled getting on his hands and knees crawling to his friend. Gabriel looked up to see Russell coming towards him, giving his biggest smile, Gabriel feels his pacifier fall from his mouth. Making grabby hands to Russell, the boys give each other a big hug.   
When they let go Gabriel looked down at his pacifier on the rubber matt they sat on. Seeing the confusion on Gabe’s face, Russell picks up the lost pacifier and places it up to Gabriel’s lips. Opening his mouth Gabriel lets Russell puts his paci back in giving a quick suck he smiles to Russell to say thank you.   
“Gabe we play now” Russell asked pulling the box of coloured blocks towards them. Gabriel just nods giving a low hum. Tipping the box the boys start to stack the blocks.  
After sometime building towers and pushing them over. Russell could hear laughter coming towards them.   
Turning to look, two girls were walking up to them. Both girls looked identical, they wore frilly pink dresses with white long sock and pink doll shoes.   
Russell knew both the girls as Liz and Beth, they were both same age as him but their headspaces were older and meaner.  
“What you two up to Rusty?” one of the girls smirked putting her hand on her hip.   
“Just playing with blocks Liz” Russell said turning away from the girls ignoring his nickname they gave him, he hated being called Rusty.  
“Why are you playing with him” Beth says bending down next to Gabriel, “He’s such a baby” she added turning her noise up.   
Russell watched Gabriel look up to Beth, sucking on his pacifier faster he looked like he was about to cry.   
“So what if he is a baby” Russell glared at the girls angry, he knew where this was going, they always picked on Gabriel because he was to youngest.   
“He’s so gross, look at him, he’s peeing his diaper and doesn’t even know, bet the little baby has messed he’s diaper, he’s a stinky baby” Both girls start to laugh when they see Gabriel looked down at his diaper, it was true he had just wet himself without knowing. Feeling his bottom lip quiver, Gabriel tried to hold back his tears.  
Seeing his friend get upset Russell stood up in front of both the girls. “Go away, leave us alone, you mean ugly pigs” Russell yelled sounding a lot like his older self.   
“What is going on here?” June asks coming over when she hears her little yelling.   
“Nothing Miss June, we just noticed that the baby needs his diaper changed” Liz explained giving her a sweet smile. “And Rusty started yelling at us and called us names” Beth added.   
June turned to Russell, seeing him give the girls a mad glare. She knew Russell wouldn't yell without reason and that he was very protective of Gabriel.  
Walking up behind the smallest boy. June picks Gabriel with ease and places him on her hip.   
“I’m going to change this little one, I want you three to behave and be nice while I’m gone” she said walking away to the changing room.   
Russell watched as they left, turning back to the girls, he wished he could push them over but he knew that was bad.  
“Why are you always so mean to Gabe, he never does anything to you”  
"Because its fun" Both girls giggled to each other before walking away.   
Russell just couldn’t understand why anyone would pick on a baby. It wasn’t right in his eyes, Gabe was only little. But to most Gabe was just to little that’s why he was still at Eastlane most of the mummies and daddies want littles that where more independent. That was also one of the reasons Russell was still there too. 

A short time later June returned with Gabriel, “Russ, I know Liz and Beth can be mean sometimes, but its not an excuse to react to them, I know you were just looking out for this little bean here, but I can’t have you yelling at others” June placed Gabe down next to Russell.  
“I’m sorry June” Russell pouted he didn’t like being told off.   
“Its okay honey, just ignore them next time” June patted Russell’s head before going back to the other carers.   
Russell watched her, secretly hoping the girls wont be here for it to happen again, hopefully so people will come and take the mean girls away. 

It was getting later in the day, all the littles where given there lunch then sent back to the play room. Getting bored with the blocks, Russell and Gabriel started to put them back in the box. While they were picking up Russell notice some people coming towards them.   
One of the men he knew, he worked at Eastlane. The two others he had never seen before, the other man was a giant, well to Russell he was, tall and muscular, wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. He had short black messy hair pushed back from his face that showed his big dark hazel eyes and the biggest grin Russell had ever seen.   
Next to the man holding his hand was a women, she wasn’t as tall as the man she came up to his shoulder. She was dressed in a slim green top with tight black jeans. Her long red curly hair flowed around her pale face making her blue eyes glow. But what captured Russell’s attention was her smile, it wasn’t as big as the man’s, but the deep red lipstick made it more noticeable.   
Russell couldn’t take his eyes off the women, she was so pretty, to him she looked like the mermaid in a disney film he had seen. Russell was so focused on the lady he didn’t hear someone talk to him.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“I think someone is a bit shy” Dr Finn said patting his hand on Russell’s head.   
Faith smiled giving Kas’s hand a squise before letting go. “Hi there, my name is Faith, What is your name?” she asked kneeling down to the boys level. As she come down she watched Russell’s bright eyes follow her.   
Taking a look over to Gabriel she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the little sucking away on his pacifier looking at her.   
Looking back to Russell, Faith could see his face better now his long blonde hair was tuck behind his ears. Studying his face she held in her coo’s at how beautiful he was. His green eyes just glowed and his sweet little noise and lips. She could tell with those lips if he ever pouted he would get away with murder.

Suddenly Faith felt an arm around her shoulder as Kas lowers himself next to her, “Hey I’m Kas its nice to meet both of you”   
Russell felt a lump in he’s throat, he wanted to say something he really did, but nothing seemed to come out. He studied the couple they were the first people ever to talk to him in the passed two years. The first couple that token an interest in him changed there minds at the last minute, Russell never knew why but he always blamed himself.   
Seeing this couple now everything inside him was screaming not to screw things up. He looked to Gabriel only to find he was crawling up behind him to plonk himself closer to the tall man “Kas”.  
Russell watched as Gabriel held out his closed hand in front of Kas. When Kas opened out his parm, Gabriel dropped one of the red bricks in to his hand. “Oh thank you, I like your brick, its my favourite colour” Kas says bring the small toy to his chest.   
Gabriel grins behind his pacifier, points to himself.   
“Is red your favourite too?” Kas chuckled as Gabriel let out a little hum, putting his hands under Gabriel’s armpits Kas lifts the small boy onto his lap. “We have so much in common little dude” he added smiling behind Gabriel’s head.   
Russell couldn’t help but just watch Gabriel and Kas. His friend wasn’t normally so comfortable with people let alone new people, he must like them if he let Kas pick him up, he usually has a fit if someone he didn't know touched him.  
“You okay honey?” Russell jumps when he feels a soft fingers stroked his check, Faith jumped a little too, for a second she had scared the little guy, but when he leaned into her touch she realized he was fine. Feeling his face go pink, Russell shyly looks down to the floor.   
When he looks back up he sees that Faiths smile had fallen a little. Guilt swept over him, he liked her smile. Looking round the floor he finds a small plastic horse. Picking it up he looks back to Faith before holding it out to her.   
“what a lovely horse” she says stroking the horses fake mane.   
“Their pretty” Russell says shyly, but he sees her smile again which makes him feel happy. 

Kas watched Faith and Russell together, he could tell that his wife was smitten. Turning back to the small one sitting on his lap he realized he had the same feeling. Kas noticed that Gabriel had started to lean into his chest, who would have thought all it would take was that they liked the same colour.   
Gabriel liked Kas, he had big hands, sitting on the man's lap he holds Kas’s hand up to his face, it was nearly as big as his head.   
Dropping his pacifier, Gabriel brings Kas’s thumb into his mouth. Feeling his hole body shake Gabriel looks up to Kas seeing him laugh and smiling goofy.   
“Does my thumb taste nice little man” Kas was loving every minute with Gabriel. Wiggling his thumb in the boys mouth, Kas felt nothing but gums and thong. Frowning Kas looks up to Dr Finn confused.   
“Had to be removed, badly damaged” Dr Finn answered Kas’s silent question.   
Kas gave a small nod, before turning his attention back to the small boy. What had happened for such a sweet kid to make him lose all of his teeth Kas thought. 

After spending a few hours with the boys Kas and Faith were finding it hard to think of a reason not to have the boys.   
“Babe, have you decided?” he asked, Faith looked to him from behind Russell who had moved himself onto her lap. “Kas can we?” she didn’t finish her question, she didn’t need too, her husband had the same goofy smile as ever, she knew he wanted the same thing.   
“Right...Boys I think its time we have a serious talk” Kas began, taking a deep breath he could feel his nerves make his body shake. Seeing Kas’s face, Faith takes hold of his hand. “The thing is, we know you two have just meet us, but we are hoping you would like to come live with us and we would love to be your mammy and daddy” Faith watched both boys eyes light up after hearing her say mammy and daddy,   
“I know its a lot to take in and if you need time to think about it, that’s fine too, but we would love to make both of you apart of our little family.” Kas added.   
Russell and Gabriel both look to each other, then back at Kas and Faith. It seemed to good to be true for Russell, this was what he had always wanted, that’s why he signed up at Eastlane, he had never had a family growing up living in different care homes, it wasn’t the best experience in his life, with bullies, drugs and alcohol, Russell thought his life was pointless. After hearing about Eastlane he saw it as a second chance. Gabriel was thinking the same thing, a family is all he wants, a part of him was scared but exited at the same time.   
“Do you want both of us?” Russell asked.  
“Yes baby we want both of you, I’ll tell you the truth we wasn’t planning on have two, but when we saw you both, we knew you were ours” Kas said bring his hand up to Russell’s smooth check.   
“Really?” everyone turned to Gabriel, that was the first words anyone had heard from the small boy. Faith moved herself and Russell closer to her husband and cute baby on his lap. Bring their arms around each other, Kas and Faith in-closed the boys into a big hug.   
“Really, Really baby, would you like to come live with us?” she asked placing kiss on each boys heads.   
“Yea” both the boys whispered, feeling the couple hug them tighter. Russell and Gabriel relaxed into their hold.

The four of them stayed in their hug for a good ten minutes before Kas pulls himself out of the hold. Russell looks at the man who says he wants to be his daddy, feeling tears he let out a happy sigh before leaning back into his new mammy.   
“This is awesome” Kas said sounding like a big kid. Making the boys laugh.  
Placing Gabriel onto the floor, Kas gets to his feet, bending down he picks Russell up from Faith. Being placed on his hip, Russell sees himself in the window mirror. Taking a proper look he soon realised how small Kas made him look. With one of Kas’s big hands holding on to Russell’s thigh and his diaper bum rested on the man’s lower arm. Looking at his reflection again he thought he looked like an actual baby.   
Turning to face behind him. Russell sees that Gabriel had already been made comfortable on Faiths hip, busy playing with the ends of her long soft hair. Faith was whispering sweet nothings to the boy as she came up towards him and Kas.   
Faith peered up giving Russell a loving smile before bring her fingers up to push his hair from his eyes. Giving out a low hum, Russell rested his head on his new daddy’s shoulder, looking at his new mammy and brother.  
Before they left the playroom Gabriel noticed Liz and Beth were watching them, “Bye” he waves his hand turning his head into Faiths neck. He didn’t see the girls jaws drop, but Russell did, giving a little scoff, he knew Gabriel wasn’t bing smug he was just saying goodbye. Russell just loved the fact the girls looked like karma had just smacked them in the face.

The paperwork had taken longer then ever of the Mayne’s thought it would, but once Dr Finn had gone through all the details and passed Faith two files about the boys it was official that Russell and Gabriel were now their sons.  
Faith couldn't hold in her joy when she’s handed the boys new I. D's with their last names. The government had it made law that all littles to have special identification card to show what regression age they are and the names and numbers of there carers or parents. It was a basic need to keep them safe.   
Giving Dr Finn their thanks and shaking his hand. Both boys say their goodbyes to their carers, June pressed Russell into a big hug. “Oh I’m so happy for you flower, you be a good boy for your new parents okay” she said holding back tears.   
Faith watched Russell with June loving how they were together. Sadly Gabriel didn’t get the same treatment his carer just came by said goodbye and left. It hurt seeing that, but by the looks of Gabriel he didn’t seemed that bothered.   
Seeing Kas place Russell back on his hip, June came up to Faith, “Bye Bye Gabe” she says combing her fingers through his hair,“I’m going to miss these two, we don’t get many littles with such young headspaces, I love it when their like this.”  
Faith smiles rocking her baby, “so do I, I’m such a lucky mammy to have such special boys.”   
“I know, they are special...Right I’m going to let you go I know your dying to get then home” June said wiping her thumb across her eye.   
“Thank you” Kas said holding his hand out his hand.   
“You take good care of these cuties” June added shaking his hand before waving one last goodbye. 

Soon as June left, both Kas and Faith pick up their sons bags and head out of the door. As they walked through the hallway, Russell lets out a happy sigh into Kas’s neck, feeling a big hand rub his thigh, he tilts his head up to see Kas looking down at him. “You okay Buddy?”   
Nodding his head, Russell pushed his face deeper into his daddy’s neck, he was more then okay.  
Being content with his boys answer, Kas gives Russell a light bounce as they walked. 

Once they reach the car, they realised they had one small problem, they only had one car-seat. The couple look to each other for an answer. Faith could see on Kas’s face he wasn’t coming up with much. Shaking her head really tried not to laugh at her husband.   
Opening the back door Faith places Gabriel into the car-seat, which was a perfect fit for her littles baby.  
Once she finished strapping him in, she places a kiss on his forehead, closing the door Faith turns to Kas and Russell. “Come here baby, you can sit on mama’s lap till we get you a car-seat.” she says holding out her arms.   
Passing Russell over to his wife, Kas picks up the bags Faith had and placed them in the back of the car. Lightly jogging over to the drivers side, Kas gets in and starts the car. Looking in his rear view mirror he marvelled at his new family.   
Gabriel was happy looking out the window sucking away on his paci. Right behind him, he sees Faith eyes on him, the lower part of her face was hidden behind Russell’s hair, but Kas could tell she was smiling. Russell was on top of her lap snuggling closer into Faiths body with her arms around his waist like a human seat belt. Giving Faith one last glance, Kas starts to drive home with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I final finished this chapter,   
> My hand is a bit easier to us now, I got a nice new bandage that's not as bulky yay :-)

Chapter 4 

The drive back home didn’t take long from London. As they pass the border of their town, Kas checks his mirror to see three sets of eyes closed. Shaking his head a little, Kas turns his attention back to the road. It was late in the afternoon but it was still light outside.  
Ten minutes away from home, Kas hears a small whine from behind, taking a quick look he finds that Gabriel was starting to wake up.  
“Hey little man, did you have a good nap?” Kas asked looking at his boy through the mirror, seen an uncomfortable look on Gabriel’s face, he had a feeling he knew what was wrong, most probably needed a diaper change.  
“It’s okay baby, we’re nearly home” he said trying to be a comfort to his boy.  
“Did you say we’re home babe” Faith asked rubbing one of her eyes.  
“Well hello sleeping beauty. Yea five more minutes and just in time to”  
Faith looked to Kas in the mirror seeing him point his eyes toward Gabriel, turning towards the little, she sees him wiggling in his seat with watery blue eyes looking up at her.  
“Oh baby, its okay” she rubs his check with the back of her fingers.  
Leaning into the touch, Gabriel hiccuped, turning back to the window he sees nothing but fields and trees.  
Once Kas turns onto the dirt track, everyone in the car was awake, which wasn’t surprising since the road was so bumpy, the only thing heard was the little laughs and giggles coming from Russell. He liked the bumps and dips. Gabriel he didn’t like it so much, having his cold wet diaper rubbing against him didn’t help. 

As they got closer Russell and Gabriel see a large white farm house appear in the distance.  
“Can you see the house boys?” Faith asked pointing to the building.  
“We live there?” Russell asked in disbelief it was like no house he had seen before, apart from Eastlane, he had only known houses to be dirty old flats or different care home ever few years.  
The house they were coming up to was like ones you see in movies. The outside was all white with a tall purple floral vine growing up the side of the front and over a large wooden door. All around were pots of colourful flowers and shrubs as well as a large old oak tree in the middle of a nice cut lawn.  
“Yea honey that’s our home….your home, daddy built it a few years ago.” Faith said rubbing her thumb across Russell’ s tummy.  
“Da….Build?” Gabriel asked from behind his pacifier.  
“Yea baby, Daddy designs and makes houses and buildings he’s very good at it”  
Both boys hmm with excitement, their daddy sound so cool.  
Soon as Kas stopped the car on the gravel drive he turns to the small group in the back seat, “You ready to see your new home.  
“Yea” Russell smiled to him, while Gabriel bonces a little giggling, but stops when he remembered his diaper.  
“Lets get inside and change it’s little one” Kas said opening his car door. Getting out of the car, Kas opens the back door for Faith and Russell before jogging over to Gabriel side. Ducking down Kas comes face to face with a sad baby boy.  
“Right my little monkey, lets get you out shall we” Kas smiles and starts to undo the straps to the car-seat.  
Gabriel let out a giggle at Kas’s pet name for him, he hadn’t been called anything but his name by most people, he remembered Russell’s carer call him something but she never called anyone by their names so it wasn’t anything special. But Kas had called him “His little monkey” that made Gabriel feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
“You okay monkey” coming out of his thoughts Gabriel hadn’t noticed that Kas had lifted him out of the car and onto his hip. Giving a hum Gabriel places his head on his daddy’s shoulder.  
Bring his lips down Kas lightly kisses his boys forehead before following his wife into the house.  
Walking through the front door, Russell didn’t know where to look, the first thing that stood out was the back of the house. The hole wall was made of glass windows letting in the view of the garden and neighbouring fields.  
The living area was open but cosy with a large cream family sofa and a single reclining chair all facing a stone fire place with a flat screen TV above the mantel. 

Coming up to the stairs the wall going up was covered in frames all different sizes, most of the pictures were of Kas and Faith, the other people the boys didn’t know.  
As they got to the top, they headed to the first door on the landing. Turning his head away from Faiths neck, Russell looked in amazement as they entered the nursery. The walls were painted in a light pastel green with colourful zoo animals. In one corner was a large white vintage sleigh cot with cream and green baby bedding. Over in another corner was a fully stocked changing table with a soft pastel green changing matt on top.  
Russell looked down at the cream coloured carpet, it looked really soft. Pulling himself forward, he pointed to the floor for Faith to put him down. Doing what her baby wanted Faith placed Russell down. Feeling the shaggy soft wool like carpet on his skin, Russell hums in delight, getting up onto his hands and knees he starts to crawl through to the centre of the room. Looking around he couldn’t believe this was going to be his room, be his home and his family, he didn’t know if he felt like he was just lucky or if he was just dreaming.  
“Does my little man like his room?” Faith asked coming over to sit with him on the floor. Looking at her boy, he gave her a big smile while his hands glided over the carpet.  
Faith could feel herself fall in love with her boy more and more, seeing the joy in his face was everything she ever wanted. 

Watching Faith with Russell, Kas almost forgot his squirming boy in his arms. “Okay….okay little monkey lets get you cleaned up” he says walking over to the changing table. Placing the boy down, Kas started to work on removing Gabriel’s soaked diaper, pulling the front down he grabs a baby wipe and rubs it gently around, cleaning off a urine from the boys skin, lifting up his legs Kas holds onto Gabriel’s ankles as he cleans around his small bum and lower back. Picking up the dirty diaper Kas folds it up while still hold Gabriel’s legs in the air.  
Gabriel watched from were he lay as Kas started to unfold a new diaper with one hand, he had never seen or had his diaper changed one handed before, Kas slid the new diaper under his bum and started to powder all over. “All most done baby” Kas says lowering Gabriel’s legs back down.  
Feeling Kas lift up the front of the diaper, Gabriel looks down at Russell and Faith on the floor, Faith was tickling Russell’s belly making him giggle as he falls onto his side trying to get away from her fingers.  
As Kas finished up he sees his smallest boy watching the others. Smirking to himself Kas lifts up Gabriel’s legs again, bending down he places his lips on to the back of one of the boys knees, having a quick look up, Gabriel was still watching Russell and Faith, smiling into the skin Kas takes a deep breath before blowing a load raspberry, feeling Gabriel jump at the acted, Kas laughs as the boy gives him a wide gummy smile.  
“Did that tickle my little monkey?” Gabriel gave a squeal while wiggling his body, genitally pressing his knee into Kas’s face.  
Taking the hint Kas smiles as he performed the act again. Feeling his face ace, he couldn’t help but grin at his smallest sons babyish giggles. Picking Gabriel up Kas hears a load gurgling noise from the boy belly.  
“hmm.. I think someone is hungry” he said placing Gabriel on his hip. Looking down to the floor, Russell was staring at him with big green eyes. “How about you bud you hungry?”  
Kas got his answer when he hears his other boys belly too.  
“Shall we get some dinner then?” Faith asked looking at her watch.  
“What time is it?”  
“Just gone seven, probably best to have dinner now so the boys don’t have a late bedtime on there first night” Faith said standing up. 

Nodding Kas turns to leave the nursery, just before he got to the door he turns back to Faith. “Babe as we have only one crib, Where is one of the boys going to sleep?” he asked.  
Faith smiled “Russell can have the crib and Gabriel can be in the bassinet for tonight till we go shopping tomorrow.”  
“We have a bassinet?”  
“Yea, I got it last week just in case, its in the guest room” she said walking passed with Russell in her arms. Heading into the room opiate the nursery Faith opened the door.  
The room was very bare compared to the nursery. The walls were white with a few different black frames. In the middle of the room was a double bed.  
Behind the door was the bassinet, Kas walked up to the yellow soft basket like bed. Pulling it out he noticed that the frame had wheels, inside was a soft white mattress with a yellow lion cub stitched in the middle.  
“What do you think? I got it for the baby to lay in or to take naps in”  
“I like it, it moves so that’s good” Kas looks down to Gabriel who was looking at the bassinet too. The expression of confusion on the boys face made Kas chuckle. Without warning Kas pulls Gabriel’s legs from around his hip so he was holding him bridle. Gabriel makes a small whine at Kas movement, slowly Kas stared to lower him onto the mattress.  
“Its perfect for him” Kas says stocking his fingers along the small boys face.  
Gabriel looks up to see three sets of eyes looking down at him. Feeling his face go warm and belly gurgling he looked away from them to the yellow netting that walled around him. Gabriel wasn’t sure of the feeling he had but he knew he wasn’t liking it. Having all the attention was new to him., feeling the bubbling in his tummy wasn’t helping, Gabriel started to sniffle as big tears ran down his check.  
Hearing Gabriel wiper, Faith passed Russell over to Kas. “Aww, baby what’s the matter, don’t you like it in there?” Faith reached in to pick her youngest. Lifting him up, Faith cradled him in her arms, walking round slowly bouncing him a little. “Shh baby...shh its okay, I think you got a bit over whelmed”  
Gabriel opened his watery eyes seeing, Faith gently smiling at him. “Kas! Why don’t you and Russ go start dinner, we’ll be down in a bit” Faith suggested not taking her gaze from her baby.  
“All right love, come on little man, what shall we have for tee?” Kas lifted Russell up higher on his hip before leaving the room.

Listening to her husband and sons chatter fade, Faith moved across the hall back into the nursery. Still bouncing her baby lightly, Faith walked over to the changing table she pulls out one of the baskets filled with pacifiers.  
Picking out a blue one she placed it to Gabriel lips. Still crying Gabriel opens his mouth to except the plastic bulb. Resting his head closer to Faith, Gabriel started to quiet down.  
Humming a nameless tune, Faith headed towards the rocking chair by the window, “Today has been a big day hasn’t it angel, you got a new mammy and daddy who love you, a big brother to play with. A new home and a new life” Faith stopped when Gabriel let out a small yawn while nuzzling further into her body. “Its a lot to take in” rubbing her thumb across his soft pink check. “My perfect angel, Mama loves you more then you’ll ever know” she confessed because having moments like this, cradling he baby was everything she ever wanted. Placing a soft kiss of his forehead, she stares to rock the chair slowly.  
Listen to Faiths words, Gabriel started to cram down, his head was fuzzy, he couldn’t remember anyone saying that they loved him, he couldn’t remember much about his life before Eastlane, thinking about it the only thing in his mind from before was feeling hot and not being able to breath or move.  
“That’s a big frown, What you thinking about baby” bring him out of himself, Gabriel looks up to Faith who was looking worried. No longer wanting to think, Gabriel pushes his body into Faith more before bring his small hand up to grab the front of her shirt. Sucking lightly on his pacifier, Gabriel lets out a sigh before closing his eyes.  
Faith just watched her baby, seeing such sadness in his face worried her. Feeling his fingers touch her breast she tightened her hold around him. What ever was bothering her special boy she was going to do what ever it takes to make him happy. “Its okay baby, Mama’s got you. Shall we go see what daddy and your brother are up to hmm, get some food in that tummy” she said rubbing his stomach, feeling it rumble under her hand she let out a quiet laugh. “I think so, lets go then” she added before standing up with the little still in her arms.

“Right bud what shall we have then?” Kas asked bouncing the boy on his hip.  
Shrugging his shoulders Russell looked around the kitchen. First thing he sees is the high-chair next to the kitchen island. The chair was a dark blue with yellow and orange stars.  
“Lets get you comfy while daddy makes dinner” Kas said walking up to the high-chair, undoing the white tray Kas places Russell down. Once Russell was strapped in, Kas fixes the tray back in front of the boy. “Do you want a drink while you wait?”  
“Yes please”  
“Would you like milk, juice, water?”  
“Can I have juice please” Russell says bring his fingers to his mouth.  
“Course you can sweet, what lovely manners my boy has” Kas smiled at him, combing his large hand through Russell’s long blonde hair.  
Russell beamed at the praise, smiling behind his fingers, he watched as Kas walks up to the fridge.  
“hmm… How dose pasta salad sound” Kas asked turning to look at Russell.  
Scrunching up his noise Russell didn’t say anything.  
Chucking at the boy, Kas turned back to the fridge. “Okay that’s a no….how about cheese and tomato toastie?”  
“yea, yea please….toastie please” Russell clapped his hand.  
Smiling to himself Kas pulls out everything he needed. Putting everything onto the island, Kas opens one of the cupboards and takes out two bottles and a sippy cup. Pouring apple juice into the cup he places it on the tray in front of the boy.  
“Thank you” Russell lifting the cup up to his mouth.  
“Your welcome bud… Right I'll just do your bottles and then.. its toastie time” Kas sang pouring formula powder into the bottles, putting water in he opens the bottle warmer to heat them up. Just as Kas started to cut the cheese, Faith walks in cradling Gabriel.  
“Hey everything okay?”  
“Yea we’re all good, I think our littlest just needed a breather” Faith says taking a seat at the window table. Taking her gaze off her smallest who still had his eyes closed.  
Faith looks to Russell happily swinging his legs while drinking his sippy cup.  
“What’s Daddy making you to eat sweetheart?” Faith asked getting the boys attention.  
“To...oastie” he said keeping the spout in his mouth.  
“Oh Daddy’s favourite he loves melted cheese”  
Russell looked over to Kas with a big grin “I….fav ote too”  
Bring over a red plastic plate Kas places four toastie triangle in front his smiley boy.  
“See babe, its not just me how loves them, I’d have them everyday but Mama won’t let me, she says we have to have more healthy things” Kas pouts towards Faith, who just glares at him.  
“Everyday….please” Russell giggles doing his best puppy eyes.  
“See what you’ve done now” Faith eyes at Kas shaking her head.  
Laughing loudly Kas brings over a bowl of mashed banana with milk to Faiths table. “Its not my fault their awesome, but your mammy’s right bud”  
Giving a small groan Russell pouted, he would love having nothing but toasties forever.  
“Do you want Daddy to feed you or do you want to do it yourself” Kas asks pulling out one of the islands stools in front of the high-chair.  
“Do myself..i big boy” Russell stated picking up one of the triangles.  
Both Kas and Faith held in their laughs when Russell completely misses his mouth, coursing him to smear tomato sauce and melted cheese on his chin.  
Chuckling Kas picks up a tea towel, “I think Daddy will help you tonight big boy” he said wiping the red sauce away.  
Russell nods giving a small huff opening his mouth. Kas scoffs at the boys grumpiness loving that Russell was becoming so commutable so quickly. Picking up one of the triangles Kas holds it up to Russell’s mouth.  
Faith sits Gabriel up on her lap. “Wakey wake, do you want some banana Angel” picking up the spoon, Faith holds it to his lips.  
Without opening his eyes Gabriel parts his lips when he feels the spoon, letting out a soft hum, Gabriel opened his mouth for more of the warm mush.  
“Do you like it baby” Faith asked putting more into the spoon.  
Opening his mouth wider Gabriel waited passionately, he never really had sold food at Eastlane, the staff only gave him formula since he lost all his teeth. Having the warm smoothness on his tongue felt nice.  
Picking up the last triangle on Russell’s plate Kas holds it up to the boy. Shaking his head Russell pushes Kas’s hand away.  
“What’s the matter sweet, are you full?” Kas asked  
Shaking his head again he looks up at Kas, “You ….some” Russell says feeling his face turned red.  
Looking down at his boy Kas wanted to cuddle at how cute he was being. “Aww sweetheart that’s nice of you, why don’t we share”  
Ripping the bread in half Kas pops half into his mouth and passes the other half to Russell. Once the boy was finished, Kas cleaned up there dinner. Picking up a damp cloth he wipes up Russell’s red stained face. Rubbing his eye with his fist, Russell let out a load yawn.

“I think someone is getting tired” Kas says rubbing his finger under Russell’s chin.  
“Shall we give the boys a bath before or after their bottles?”  
“We’ll bath them before so they feel all nice and clean before bed” Faith says heading towards the stairs.  
“Alright then, come on bud lets go” clapping his hands Kas takes the tray away from the high-chair. Russell lifted his arms up for Kas to pick him up, being place on his daddy’s hip he feels something warm between his legs. Letting out a whimper he wraps his arms around Kas’s neck.  
“Hey, you okay sunshine?” Kas asked placing his hand on the boys diaper he feels the weight “Oh...does my boy need his diaper changed..I think he dose”   
Feeling his checks turn red, buries his head into Kas’s neck. He hadn’t even realized he had wet his diaper.   
Coming into the nursery Kas finds Faith rocking a naked Gabriel in her arms. Setting Russell on the changing table, Kas removes his cloths and diaper, wiping Russell down with a baby wipe he lifts his naked boy into his arms.  
Rubbing his hand along Russell’s back, Kas feels strange small lumps across the boys skin. Holding him closer Kas looks down to see a number of pink scars, a lot of them round and deep stretched across the boys shoulders. Kas cringed thinking how painful that must have been.   
“The baths ready babe,” glancing to his wife, she looked concerned as she stood with Gabriel.  
“You okay Faith”  
“Yea just tried” she chocked “Lets get our gorgeous boys in the tub” passing Kas she walked into the nursery bathroom. Truth she was tired but that wasn’t was wrong, while she was taking off Gabriel’s blue t-shirt off she finds a strange red mark that covered most of his stomach going round to his back. Tracing her finger along the skin she first thought it was a birthmark but the feel of the skin was rough. Looking closer there was a slight shine, it was a burn and a bad one. She could feel her heart stop, what has her baby been through.   
Seating Gabriel down on the tiled floor, Faith pulled out the baby shampoo and lavender soup from under the sink. Putting the bottles by the tub Faith turned to her boy who was trying to reach his toes, he was the cutest thing she had ever see, “Coming here cutie, lets put you in” grabbing Gabriel’s attention Faith gently picked him up.  
Gabriel thought the water felt amazing, letting out a soft sigh it felt heaven, the warmth around him made his skin tingle.   
“You look a happy bean Gabe” Kas said putting Russell in the other end of the tub.   
Gabriel smiled at his daddy shyly, he was happy, today has been the best day, he just wished he could tell his new family how happy he was, but talk wasn’t easy for him.   
If there was one thing Russell loved about bath time, it was having his hair washed, the relaxation in having someone scrub his scalp was blissful. And his daddy had magic fingers, having Kas’s long strong fingertips massaging through his hair made him melt. Closing his eyes Russell relaxed as his daddy worked. Hearing a click from beside him Russell opened one eye to see his mammy with her phone taking a picture of him and Kas. Faith smirked as Russell turned away from her bashfully, turning her phone to Gabriel Faith giggled as she takes a picture of him covered in bubbles.   
Gabriel was enjoying his bath. His favourite thing was the bubbles. Picking up a hand full of bubbles, Gabriel opened his mouth, feeling the bubbles pop on his tongue he giggles as he picks up more.  
“Angel don’t eat the bubbles, it’s icky” Faith says pulling his hand away.  
“Icky” he repeats gazing up at his mammy with a wide grin.  
“Yea icky, you might flout away if you eat to many bubble” Kas says getting his littlest sons attention by splashing the water lightly. Giggling loudly Gabriel coped his daddy.   
“No Gabe not float away, you stay with me” Russell said wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “No let Gabe go” he added pouting up at Kas and Faith.  
Both Kas and Faith healed in there coos, their boys are so cute and sweet.  
“Don’t worry baby, we will never let Gabe or you go, your our baby boys, it’ll take a lot of bubble to take you away from us” Faith said rubbing Russell damp check.   
Russell leaned into her soft touch hoping that what she said was true. Even though he had only been with his new parents a short while he felt he could trust them.  
As the water got colder Kas decided that it was time to get the boys out and ready for bed. Letting Faith lift Gabriel first, Kas noticed Gabriel’s burn. Rising an eyebrow Kas looked up at Faith. Shrugging her shoulders Faith continued to wrap her baby up in a large fluffy towel. 

After dressing the boys in their diapers and soft warm sleepers, the couple take their sleepy boys back down stairs. Walking into the living room, Faith makes herself and Gabriel commutable on the sofa while Kas goes to get the bottles with Russell on his hip.   
Rubbing his eye with his mite covered hand, Gabriel let out a wide yawn.   
“It’s nearly bed time baby” Rocking him gently Faith rubbed her hand across his belly. Humming at having his belly rub Gabriel looked up at Faith with half closed eyes, she was looking at him with a soft loving gaze and a warm smile.   
Faith couldn’t help but marvel at her littlest baby, she had dressed him in a white full body sleeper with feets and mittens with a cream beanie covering the top of his head,the sleeper was a bit to big for he small body. She and Kas had got some cloths for there could be adult baby in neutral colours not knowing if they were have a boy or girl. Most of what they had got would fit Russell, but they didn’t think they were going to get a baby that would be so small like Gabriel, they were going to have to get both the boys new cloths tomorrow. God knew the boys didn’t have anything in there bags from Eastlane, Faith was quiet shocked when she looked in the boys bags to just find a hand full of cloths and a toothbrush. There was no personal things not even a cuddle toy. It was upsetting that the boys had nothing special. Tomorrow her babies were going to be spoiled. Faith didn’t want to be a mother that spoiled her children but it wouldn’t hurt to do it a few times.   
Walking back into the living room Kas shaking the bottles while holding Russell and two cloths, Russell was dressed simpler to Gabriel with a light yellow sleeper with feets, but his hands where free. Handing one over to Faith, Kas lowers himself and Russell into the large recliner, sitting his boy across his lap Kas made sure they were both commutable before pressing the side to lift their legs up. Looking up into Kas’s hazel eyes, Russell turned his body into the older man.  
Popping the lid off the bottle, Kas smiled as he places the plastic nipple to the boys plump pink lips. Watching Russell nurse on his bottle, Kas starts to slowly rock, keeping their eyes on each other, Russell relaxed into his daddy.   
Faith hummed lightly as she feed Gabriel his bottle, stroking her finger along his smooth check she watched her baby close his eyes.   
As Gabriel started to drift, he suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. Feeling the crap getting worse, Gabriel let out a low whimper around the nipple of his bottle.   
“You’re okay baby” Faith assured him quietly before removing the bottle and sitting him up. Placing a cloth over her shoulder Faith started to pat Gabriel’s back softly. After a few minutes Gabriel lest out a load burp before spiting up a little. Gabriel frowns still feeling the pain in his tummy. Closing his eyes he presses his face into Faiths shoulder, Gabriel lets out a soft grunt as he starts to fill his diaper. Feeling the weight in the back of his diaper, Gabriel started to cry into Faith. He couldn’t believe he had just pooped on his new mammy’s lap. His thoughts start to panic, what if she was mad at him, everyone got mad at him, what if she was discussed and wanted to send him back, he liked his new mammy , he couldn’t bare being regretted.   
Feeling a genital hand cup the back of his head, Gabriel coming out of his imagination noticed he was being rocked.   
“Shh...shh its okay my angel…mama’s here" Faith rubbed his back,kissing the top of his head “You are such a good boy..no need to cry baby, mama’s so proud of her angel". Peeking up from her shoulder Gabriel was expecting her to have an angry and disappointed face, but to his surprise his mammy was smiling down at him.   
“There my angels pretty blue eyes” Faith said thumbing a tear away from his pink checks, “lets go get cleaned up hmm” she added picking up the half empty bottle before standing up.  
Walking past Kas, Faith glanced down at Russell, seeing that he was nearly asleep she carefully bent down to kiss the top of Russell’s head. “Goodnight sweetheart, mama loves you” not expecting a response she turns Kas how was still smiling, “When you’ve put Russ to bed can you bring the bassinet into the nursery please”  
“Yea I can, Are you sure you don’t want to put him in our room babe, just in case one of the boys wake in the night, it would save both boys being woken up” Kas watched as Faith rocked Gabriel as she thought.   
“I guess that would be better, okay we’ll have him with us till we get his crib” she agreed. Seeing Kas nod, Faith went up to change her first messy diaper. 

Turning back to his boy, Kas finds that Russell had stopped drinking but was still sucking on the nipple. Removing it from his mouth, Kas sits Russell up before bring a cloth under the boys chin, holding his head Kas rubbed his back. Letting out a load burp, Russell opened his eyes to the noise before closing them again.   
“Go job bud” Kas whispered while still patting his back. Once he knew Russell was winded, Kas pushed down the recliner, “Lets get to bed, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow”

Walking into the nursery, Kas looked around excepting to see Faith, but it was empty. Heading towards the crib, he noticed that the side was already down and the bed covers pushed back. Thanking Faith in his head, Kas placed Russell down, letting Russell get comfortable Kas unsnapped the sleeper to check he’s diaper. Finding it dry he redid the snaps.   
Letting out a little hum, Russell wiggled himself deeper into the warm bedding before bring his hand up to his mouth.   
Watching his son Kas let out a light sigh before walking over to the changing table to get a pacifier. Gentle pulling Russell’s hand free, Kas pops the paci in before Russell could make a sound. Sucking on the nipple Russell relaxed back into sleep as Kas placed the cover over him. “Goodnight my precious boy, daddy loves you, have sweet dreams baby,” pushing back Russell hair Kas places a kiss on his boys forehead before lifting the rail up. Turning on the moon shaped night-light and baby monitor Kas turned back for one last look before closing the door. 

Grabbing the bassinet from the guest-room, Kas pushed it into his and Faiths room. As he walks in he finds Faith and Gabriel cuddled up on one side of the their king size bed.   
Placing the bassinet next to Faith, Kas looks down at his smallest son in his wife's arms. Gabriel was drinking what was left of his bottle. With his eyes closed and his small hand over Faiths holding the bottle he looked so cute and vulnerable.   
“I’m going to change for bed babe,” Kas whispered kissing into Faith red hair.   
“Okay” she mumbled not taking her eyes off her baby.   
Passing the end of the bed Kas finds what remains of a diaper change on the floor.Stepping over it he heads into the bathroom.   
Pecking through his lashes, Gabriel looks up at his mammy as he finishes his milk. Snuggling into her warmth, he let his eyes close again. Letting out a whine as the nipple is taken away, before he could build up into a cry he feels something soft against his lips. Opening his mouth he starts to suck on the pacifier quickly to charm himself.  
Faith just watched her baby, his small fetchers and ways she had almost forgot that he was eighteen and not the age he acted. He seemed so tiny and humble she just wanted to lay there forever holding him close.  
Hearing the bathroom door she feels the bed tip as Kas lays next to them.   
“Is he asleep?” Kas asked rubbing the back of his fingers cross the back of Gabriel’s head.   
“Nearly” Faith whispered standing up slowly she lays Gabriel down on the soft mattress of the bassinet. Tucking a light blanket over him, Faith places a kiss on her baby’s forehead “Goodnight my angel boy”  
Changing into her pyjamas Faith climbs into bed and cuddles into her husbands strong chest.   
“Thank you” she whispers taking his hand she kisses his fingers before closing her eyes.   
Bring his arms around her Kas breaths in the scent of his wife’s hair. “Today has been the best day”  
closing his eyes Kas relaxed into sleep thinking of his wife and two babies, looking forward to starting their life as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be up soon my babies go on there first outing ;-)  
> thank you for the kudos, I'd love to know what you guys think xx


	5. A Small note

Hi all, I'm sorry for the delay, I'm working on chapter 4, it's quiet long. But I have to wait a few days to finish it, I had an accident at work and have gone and broke 3 fingers on my writing hand and typing with one hand is harder then I thought it would be 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh honey, I’m so happy for you, I can not wait to meet my new grand-babies and spoil them”  
“Thanks mum, you’re going to love the boys they are perfect. We’re going to wait till they’re a bit more settled before bring them to meet the rest of the family” Faith said before drinking some of her tea.  
Herself and Kas had got up early exited to start their first day as parents. Letting their babies sleep in, they got themselves ready for the day. While Kas showered Faith decided to call her mother to tell her the good news. Faith had only told her mother that they had an appointment at Eastlane. She didn’t want say too many of her family and friends encase they didn’t find their baby.   
“I understand love, you’re going to be busy with your babies for the next few weeks, it will be hard at the beginning, but I know you’re going to be the best Mammy for those boys”   
Feeling her eyes start to tear up Faith wipes them away it was nice to hear that her own mum believed she would be a good mammy. “Love you mum”   
“I love you too my love, remember I’m always here for you if you need me”  
“I know, you are the best” Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Faith turns to see Kas standing in the doorway rubbing his damp hair with a towel.   
Who’s on the phone, Kas mouthed walking up closer to his wife.   
“Mum, just telling her about yesterday”   
Nodding his head Kas leaned his body into Faiths back, crouching down, he starts to kiss at her neck. Pressing his lips into her soft pink sink he let out a small groan.   
“Kas pack that in” Faith whispers nudging her elbow into his chest.   
“It’s not my fault that you’re so hot” Kas smiles to himself.  
“Kason Alexander Mayne you behave yourself, your a daddy now”   
Looking up to his wife, he sees her wave the phone in front of him. “Mum’s on speaker babe” she laughs.   
Placing one last kiss on Faith’s neck Kas moved to the chair next to her. “Sorry Ann, I can’t help it that you have such a sex daughter” feeling a hand slap across the back of his head he sees Faith give him a glare. Sticking out his tongue Kas laughed before getting up again to get himself a coffee.  
“Sorry mum, I’m starting to think I have three babies here, Kas can be immature sometimes”  
“That’s nothing new with Kason” Ann laughed down the phone. Rolling his eyes Kas sat back next to Faith, only his mother-in-law called him by his whole name, he didn’t mind her calling him it, but he really didn’t like it when people called him Kason, too many years of having his name yelled at him made him cringe when he hears it.   
“Did you tell Ann about the boys files” Kas asked, pushing the folders towards him on the counter.  
Faith looked to him with a frown, “Yes, I read them to her”   
“I can’t believe what them boy’s have been through” Ann said thought the speaker.  
Faith and Kas looked at each other, they had read the boys files to get to know their babies a bit more. But what they read was not what they were expecting. 

Reading about Gabriel the couple did try not to cry as they read, Gabriel had been placed in Eastlane after waking from a coma, the poor boy had been in a house fire. A neighbour saw the flames form his window and rushed over to help. Sadly, his parents had died, but Gabriel had been saved, in the hospital Gabriel was treated for severe burns across his belly and back, while in his three month coma, he had to have his teeth removed due to them routing, when Gabriel woke he couldn’t speck or walk, when he had his brain scanned it showed to have a small bleed which might have left damage. As Gabriel healed, he was acting more like an infant, then a teenager. With no known family the hospital moved Gabriel to Eastlane where they learned Gabriel was a very young headspace. In the four years of being there Gabriel learned to crawl and say a few words but still had the ability of a newborn. 

Russell’s file was very different the boy had been admitted to Eastlane after being arrested for stealing and drug use. Russell had been put into care at the age of two after being abandoned in a rundown flat. While in care Russell was moved around a lot into different care homes, he ran away from most of the home due to being bullied by other residents. Growing up he got into drugs and alcohol use, to pay for his addition he slept around for money. When the police had found him, he was survival malnourished and dehydrated, when taken to the doctor they found he had been beaten and burnt with cigarette across his shoulders, when x-raying his body to check for broken bones it revealed that had had previous breakage in the past. It had become clear to the doctors that Russell was a little when the boy had a lot of accidents and would fall into his headspace when left alone.   
After talking with the police and with Russell the doctors suggested that Russell should be taken to Eastlane and not a prison. 

Kas couldn’t think straight, his imagination was going wild at thinking about what his boys had gone through in their short lives.   
Faith could see the struggle on his face, standing from her chair she stands behind him wrapping, her arms around his shoulders Faith places a kiss in Kas’s dark hair. “Kas! baby do not read into it too much, our babies have had a bad start in life, but we’re here now and we are going to give them all the love we have and we’ll show them how their lives should have been”   
“Faiths right Kason, you two are what them boys need after having such a hard time” Ann added at her end.   
“But babe, just look at Gabriel he lost everything, and Russell! there’s nothing, only tells us he’s a drug using alcoholic. I don’t know if we can look after someone so damaged!”   
Suddenly Kas feels Faiths weight off his back. Turning to look at her he soon wished he hadn’t. Faith was glaring at him with such anger, Kas knew he had said the wrong thing.   
“Mum, we need to go get the boys up, I’ll call you soon” Faith said picking up the phone.  
“Okay honey, you take care, I’ll speak to you soon” Ann said she could tell her daughter wasn’t impressed with what Kas had said, but she knew it was best to let her daughter and son-in-law to sort it out.   
Before Kas had a chance to say anything else, Faith grabbed his hand. “Come with me,” she said sternly. Without saying a word Kas did as he was told.  
Following her up the stairs, Faith stops them outside the nursery doors. Letting go of Kas’s hand, she slowly opened the door. Walking in quietly the couple walks up to the crib. Sleeping soundly Russell lay on his tummy with his knees tucked under his diaper bum. Snoring lightly Russell sucked on his thumb while his pacifier lay close to his head.   
Watching her baby Faith smiled at how cute he looked. Standing behind Kas she leaned her head against his upper arm. “Now does he look like a drug using alcoholic to you”   
Kas sighed, looking down at the small boy, how could he have judged his boy so soon. Russell had had a bad start in life, everything in that life was in the boys past that didn’t mean he was like that know all of what he read meant nothing Russell is his boy. Closing his eyes, Kas shacked his head, “No, he’s our perfect baby boy, I’m sorry”  
“That’s right, he is and we are going to show both our sons the life they should have had” Pushing the crib rail down Faith rubbed Russell’s back before picking him up under his arms, hearing the boy let out a small groan she turned her baby into her body. “Oh, I’m sorry my sleepy baby” seeing Russell open one eye Faith smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder falling asleep again.  
“I am sorry Faith” Kas whispered, looking at her like a kicked puppy. Faith sighed, seeing her husband’s face upset, she understood the way he was feeling, he was scared being a daddy was all a new thing for him she was feeling the same way but she wouldn’t let her babies past stop her from being their mammy.   
“It’s okay Kas, let’s just forget and enjoy our baby’s first day” placing a genital kiss into Russell’s hair Faith bounced her boy walking over to the changing table. “But Kas I don’t ever want to hear you talk like that again understand,” she added giving Kas a serious look.   
Nodding Kas moved closer to his wife and son. Giving her a side smile Kas reached his hand up to Russell’s head, combing his fingers through the boy’s long blond hair Kas could stop his smile when Russell buries his face closer into Faith’s neck. 

Russell opened his eyes slowly, looking around he noticed the colourful green walls of the nursery. Letting out a happy sigh behind his thumb Russell was glad yesterday wasn’t just a dream.  
“Morning buddy, did you sleep well”   
Turning his head Russell looked up to see Kas is standing in front of him. “Yeah...sleepy” he yawned closing his eyes again, snuggling into Faith he brings his free hand up to play with her long red hair.   
“I know, sweetheart but we need to get up now, do you want to know why?” Faith playfully asked bouncing him lightly.   
Opening his eyes again Russell lifted his head up from her shoulder.  
Seeing her baby’s bright green eyes look up at her, Faith smiled “We’re going to go shopping for you and your brother, we’re going to get new toys and clothes….and we need to get Gabriel stuff for his room”  
Russell’s eyes widened hearing the last thing Faith said. “Gabe room?”   
“Yes Gabriel is going to be in the room next to yours,” she said, placing him down onto the changing table.   
What! Russell didn’t want that, he wanted Gabriel with him. At Eastlane, Russell use to get really upset and cry every time the careers took Gabriel away for a nap or bedtime, he didn’t like his friend to be left alone but also he didn’t want to be alone himself. And now his new mammy wanted to keep them apart. Letting out a soft hiccup Russell feels his eyes start to tear up.   
“What’s the matter sweetpea, don’t you want to go shopping” Faith asked, rubbing her baby’s tummy over his sleeper,   
“No!” he wiggled under her touch “...No Gabey” he cried.   
“You don’t want Gabriel to come with us” Faith was just confused now, he looked so upset she couldn’t understand why.   
Kas watched from where he stood, he wasn’t sure what had upset Russell. Seeing the tears run down the sides of his boys face, Kas walked up to the changing table.   
“Hey..hey little man tell Daddy, why are you sad?” stroking his thumb along the boy’s brow he waited for Russell to calm down.  
Russell looked up at Kas, “Da...Gabey with me...Da no alone” he said letting out a loud hiccup.  
Both Kas and Faith looked at each other, Kas was beaming at heating Russell call him Daddy, sure it was only the first two letters but it counts. “Oh my sweet boy, are you scared to have Gabriel in a different room, you don’t want to be alone”   
Russell nodded his head glad that Daddy understood him.  
“Baby we were going to have Gabriel in here, but thought you might want your own space” Faith said as she started to change his wet diaper. Shaking his head Russell groaned he didn’t want that.   
“Okay honey, we’ll put Gabriel in here with you. Now that that is settled, lets get you dressed”   
“Yea because we have to go and get my boys some awesome toys” Kas cheered waving his arms in the air, making Russell giggled at him being silly. “There’s my boy’s gorgeous smile” Kas tickled under Russell’s chin, making him smile wider. “Right I had better go get Gabe up” Before leaving the room Kas went over to the wardrobe. Looking at the clothes they had, he knew nothing would fit Gabriel everything was too big. Pulling out a light green footed and mitten sleeper Kas shrugged to himself it would have to do at lest his boy wouldn’t get cold, he thought. 

Walking across the hall Kas jumped when he hears a loud cry come from the master bedroom. Without thinking he ran into the room, finding Gabriel balling his eyes out, picking up his still asleep boy Kas held Gabriel close to his chest. Placing one arm under Gabriel’s bum he lightly patted Gabriel’s diaper while walking around the room trying to charm his second crying son. “Shh...Shh baby its okay Daddy’s here..Daddy’s got you” moving to the bed Kas sat down with Gabriel saddled across his lap.  
Gabriel cried into Kas’s shoulder still stuck in his nightmare. Gabriel feared his nightmares he had one every night since he woke up in Eastlane. Every night was the same, he dreamed about being trapped in a tall cage of fire and smoke unable to move or speak. But this time his dream was more scary than normal, as he silently cried with the flames surrounding him two shadow figures appeared walking towards him. Watching them Gabriel sees one of the shadows raise their arms towards him, as they got closer the more scared he became. Just as they were about to reach for him flames started to en grouse their bodies. As the flames got bigger the shadows started to scream in pain. Just before the touched him in their painful rage. Gabriel’s eye shot open, gasping for air he feels his heart racing his dream had never been that scary before. Breathing heavy, he looked around in a panic to see where he was.   
Looking around Gabriel noticed he wasn’t where he usually woke up. Instead of a cold hard plastic mattress, he was up against something warm but firm, stretching out his left arm he feels something soft brush against his fingers. Twisting it between his fingers it felt nice and silky letting out a calming sigh while he played with whatever it was.   
Still looking around Gabriel realised he wasn’t in his normal room instead of three other cribs in a dark gloomy room. There was a large sun filled window in front of him, the walls were bare brick with lots of different white frames. On one side was a giant mirrored wall, seeing his reflection, he sees that he wasn’t alone. He was sitting on someone’s lap playing with his dark hair at the back of his neck. Turning his head around he came face to face with a man.   
“Hey there little monkey, finally woke up hmm….you had Daddy worry”   
Gabriel looked up at Kas a little confused, he had a Daddy! Suddenly everything from yesterday came back to him. It had really happened, after so long he had a family, and Russell was with him. Russell! Where was Russell and...and Mama he had a Mammy too.   
Starting to feel a bit overwhelming Gabriel felt hot tears run down his face. 

Unsure of what to do Kas looked around tried to think or find something that could help. Looking over to the bassinet Kas spots Gabriel’s pacifier from the night before lying on the pillow. Pulling the bassinet close he picked it up and placed it in his own mouth to clean off the fluff.   
Rocking his crying baby Kas moved Gabriel’s head to the crook of his arm. Seeing his poor boys blotchy tear stained face broke his heart, taking the paci out of his mouth, Kas placed it into Gabriel’s parted lips. Watching Gabriel latch on sucking on the bulb heavily, Kas gently rocked back and forth as Gabriel slowly started to calm down. This was not how he thought his first day as a Daddy would go.  
Feeling the welcome weight on his tongue, Gabriel opened one of his eyes, he was still in Daddy’s arms, Daddy!…..his Daddy. Daddy had stayed with him, Daddy looks sad, why was Daddy sad.  
Sucking slower on his paci, Gabriel raised one of his hands to Kas’s face, touching his fingers on Kas’s lower lip, Gabriel jumps as he feels Kas turn his head startled.  
Feeling something touch his lip Kas realised he had zoned out while rocking, he hadn’t even noticed that Gabriel had stopped crying. Seeing a pair of red and blue eyes looking up at him Kas smiles before placing soft kisses on the small fingers.   
“Hey Baby” Kas said still rocking, “You had Daddy so worried for a minute, that must have been some dream to make my special boy so sad”   
Gabriel snuggled closer into his Daddy happy being held. Kas scoffed realising he wasn’t going to get much out of the boy.   
“Are you alright now baby? Do you want to tell me what upset you”  
Gabriel looked up at his Daddy he really didn’t want to think about his dream, the hole thing was making him nervous. If he told his new Daddy about it, Daddy might not like him any more. Gabriel didn’t want to be alone. Still looking up into Kas’s dark brown eyes, Gabriel grabs the front of the man’s shirt, “Stay” he mumbled behind his pacifier.  
“I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me baby” Kas grinned to his son as he stroked his finger along Gabriel’s warm check. “What to tell me what upset you?”   
Shaking his head Gabriel berried his face into his Daddy’s chest. Sighing Kas decided not to press it. “Alright little monkey, I’ll leave it, but just know you can always talk to me or mammy about anything okay”   
Listening to his Daddy, Gabriel nodded, happy that Kas wasn’t going to make him talk. Cuddling for a few more minutes Kas decided to start getting Gabriel ready for their day out.  
Standing up Kas lye Gabriel down on the bed, picking up the left over diaper surplice on the floor he started to change Gabriel’s wet diaper.   
Working quickly Kas changed Gabriel into the clean sleeper. “There you go baby boy all sung in warm” lifting Gabriel back up into his arms Kas places his lips to Gabriel’s check blowing a raspberry Kas laughed when he hears Gabriel squeal. Waving his arms Gabriel giggled his Daddy was funny.   
“Let’s go find your Mammy and Russell, get some yummy breakfast” Kas said walking out of the room.   
“Russ?” Gabriel mumbled he couldn’t wait to see his friend.   
“Yeah baby, I think your big brother is downstairs already with Mammy” 

Sitting in his highchair Russell watched his new Mammy get his breakfast ready. He couldn’t help but smile as she danced around the kitchen like she was listening to music in her head.   
“Okay, baby I hope you like oatmeal I’ve put a small bit of sugar to make it a sweet just like my sweetpea”   
Russell smiles listening to his Mammy he loved it when she called him things like sweetpea or sweetheart it made him feel special.   
Placing the bowl down on the tray, Faith picks up blue bib she put it around her baby’s neck before pulling one of the island chairs in front of the highchair. “Do you want Mammy to feed you, or do you want to do it yourself?” she asked hold out a rubber spoon.  
“I do it, me a big boy” Russell said, taking the spoon, he wanted to show his Mammy he can do it.   
Sitting in silence, Faith watched Russell try and feed himself, the amount of times he missed his mouth she had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing, her oldest baby was adorable.   
Hearing a voice coming towards them Faith looks to the doorway to see Kas walk in with Gabriel cuddling into him. Seeing her husband with their smallest baby did warm her heart they looked perfect together.   
Turning his head from his bowl Russell noticed Gabriel and Daddy, “Gabey..” he smiled, holding out his hand to his best friend.   
Lifting his head from Kas’s shoulder Gabriel holds out his hand wiggles so that Kas took him closer. “Russ” he grinned behind his pacifier.   
“Happy baby?” Russell asked, holding on to the boy’s smaller fingers, he could always tell if Gabriel wasn’t happy. If he wasn’t happy he wouldn’t let anyone near him, but by the looks of him Gabriel looked happy being in their new Daddy’s arms.   
“Yeah..Russ to” Russell nodded his head humming, looking back at his bowl, then to Gabriel again Russell lifted a spoon full of oatmeal “Gabey want some” he offered holding it up higher. As he held it up with a shaky hand, some it fell onto the floor. Looking down in shock Russell looked to Mammy, quickly, his eyes start to water. “I sorry...sorry” he cried hearing a thud on the floor Russell jumps as he realised he had dropped the spoon too, “I sorry...please no hurt...I...I sorry mama”   
As he balled his eyes out Russell feels himself being lifted out of his highchair, crying louder Russell made himself go tense waiting for the pain. “Peas..I sorry”   
“Shh Russell its okay baby, you’re not in trouble” Faith said, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Looking over to Kas, Faith saw him try and keep Gabriel from crying. “Babe, why don’t you take Gabe into the living room and give him his bottle”   
Without saying a word Kas walked to the counter to pick up one of the bottles. Soon as Kas and Gabriel had left the room Faith turned her attention back to her baby boy.   
“Sweetheart, its okay, Mama’s not mad...come on charm down baby...shh” walking around the kitchen Faith gently rocked as Russell cried into her collarbone.  
Russell listened to his Mammy as he cried, why wasn’t she mad he had made a mess, everyone else got mad when he made a mess so why wasn’t she. Lifting his head off Faith’s shoulder Russell looked up at her. Seeing his mammy smiling down at him Russell wasn’t sure what to do she didn’t look mad, maybe she was telling the truth and she wasn’t. “I...sorry Mama” he hiccuped staring down at his overall buttons.  
Faith wanted to leap in the air at hearing her oldest calling her Mama it was all she had ever wanted to hear. Smiling, Faith moved over to the table to sit with Russell on her lap.   
“My sweet baby, you did nothing wrong”  
“I..I made mess,” he said with puppy eyes.  
Biting her lip Faith placed a kiss on to his warm cheek, her boy looked so cute when upset “Honey it was an accident, Daddy and I will never punish you for an accident”  
“But...” Russell soon stopped when Faith placed her finger on his lips.   
“Russell what were you trying to do?” she asked.  
“I wanted to share with Gabey..but I...dropped it”   
“Yes, you did drop it, but only because you held it too high, but Sweetpea what you were doing was being a sweet, caring big brother that wanted to share with your little brother and that was a nice thing to do and I’m so proud of you for that”   
Russell felt his heart stop his Mammy was proud of him, no one has ever said that to him before. “Really,” he asked, sounding unsure.  
“Yeah baby I’m so proud of you, I’m a lucky Mammy to have a sweet, kind little man like you” hugging Russell closer Faith hoped what she says was sinking in and that her baby understood that she would never hurt him. She knew why he was scared, after living the way he did for so long it was going to take a while for Russell to see that he was safe and loved with his new family.  
After a short while cuddling Faith grabbed the last bottle and headed into the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa Faith adjusted Russell on her lap to make them both comfortable. Taking the cap from the bottle she held it to Russell lips. As he started to drinking down the warm creamy milk, Faith smiled at him before looking over to her husband and youngest baby.   
Kas sat in his recliner with Gabriel laying across his lap with his head being supported by Kas’s muscular arm, Kas had his eyes on the small boy while he rocked back and forth quietly while holding one of Gabriel’s small hands in his. Bring the boy’s hand to his lips Kas pertained to eat the little fingers making Gabriel smile behind his pacifier, it was the cutest sight Faith had ever seen, she loved seeing how smitten her husband was at being a Daddy.   
“Kas, is the diaper bag ready?”   
“Yep, the diaper bag and the stroller we have are all ready in the car I got everything ready this morning, who’s going to be in the stroller when we get to the mall?” he asked sitting Gabriel up straight.  
Removing the empty bottle from Russell’s mouth Faith sat him up, rubbing his back, she patted until her boy let out a loud burp. “I think Russell can have the stroller its more suited to Russell’s age, I want to get Gabriel something more like a pram, so he can lie down in it”   
“That sounds good to me, I'll carer Gabe while we look for one” standing up from his chair Kas held his hand out for Russell’s bottle. Taking the bottle from Faith he grabbed Gabriel’s before heading into the kitchen.   
Russell watched his Daddy and little brother leave the room, relaxing into his mammy Russell couldn’t remember the last time he had felt happy and that is what he truly was. He had nice new parents and a great little brother, nothing couldn’t be any better he just secretly hoped to would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please be honest if you have suggestions or think I can improve it I would love you opinions ;-)


End file.
